


Sickness of the Mind - Boat Trip

by AllThatNoise



Series: Sickness of the Mind [4]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatNoise/pseuds/AllThatNoise
Summary: Continuation and skip of previous story of same name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is a little messed up and I write stuff out of order then figure out a fun way to make them all work together in the end. In this case, I've already written some sections down and haven't had the chance to post them. I'll put everything in it's rightful place as soon as I can but please enjoy this mess of a story.

The captain didn’t waste any time tying one of my wrists to a pipe overhead, my other arm was practically useless from his failed attempt of hacking it off but it didn’t matter he was going to finish this soon. I try to struggle to my feet but the searing pain in my arm and spine was making things difficult. The captain lazily pats the cleaver flat wise on his palm to emphasis his point. “You’ve put up quite a fight; I’d say that you’ve lasted the longest on my ship.” Fighting through the pain, I bang my tied fist against the metal pipe. I hoped that the rope would loosen a bit since I was struggling so much but the captain back hands me in the face until I reluctantly stopped. I lick my cut lip and spit at his feet.

“Are you always this talkative before you kill someone?” The captain smears some blood off the blade with his thumb and mockingly wipes it on my cheek.

“Human interaction is hard to come by in my line of work. It seems like you need a decent conversation more than me.” “Oh yeah I would love to talk to someone who skulks around an infested ship looking for people to eat.” If this moment was going to be my last, I’d like to be sarcastic until the end.

“At least I can a hold a better conversation than your infected pals out there”

I glare at the man and pursed my lips.“No. This, I wouldn’t call this a conversation…more like a poor excuse for one. Maybe torture session since there’s so much blood.” The captain just chuckles as he noisily slides the stained cleaver against the ship’s humming metal walls before raising it to my eye level.

“Oh ho ho you. You are a treat.”

“A treat’s definitely something I don’t want to be right now.”

“Still full of jokes, I guess we all have our means to cope. For me? It was eating. I’ve always been an emotional eater, and I was one of those skinny kids that could eat anything. Well you could probably guess my reaction when all the food rotted away and there was nothing left but a few dead passengers. For you? I can’t seem to bear the fact that you’re crazier than me.”

My eyes widen in shock and anger. “What do you mean crazy? I’m not the one killing other survivors just to…”

He interrupts me with a smack to the face. “No! Don’t you throw that shitty excuse for an argument around again! I did what I had to do to survive, but you? You saddled up with those creatures and can walk among them without so much of a peep from any of them. I’ve seen enough, those damned things don’t even bat an eye when you’re around. From what I can tell you’re infected too, just can’t handle the truth.”

“You’re an idiot! Of course I’m not one of the infected. The only reason why I could slip by them is because I smell like them.” I believe I’ll deserve an Oscar nomination if I make it out of this.

“Smell? Since when did those fuckers go by smell?” He leans uncomfortably close to my face.

“They’ve always gone by smell,” I continued to lie; I just hoped he hasn’t been to a safe house on land yet. “It’s how they could identify each other. I’ve figured it out and now you know my little secret that kept me alive for this long. There’s a vile of the stuff in my bag.” The captain eyed me suspiciously as he grabbed my backpack and dumped everything in front of me. A sickly green vial of liquid rolls over to my feet. “That’s the stuff I use.” He picks it up and twirls the glass around in his fingers before plucking the cork. After sniffing the contents he covers his mouth like he was about to gag.

“The fuck! How do I know that this shit will work? How long will it last?”

“It stinks but it keeps the infected off my back for a few days. Want to know if I used it? Sniff my hair.” He hesitated when he leaned in to smell my head and quickly backs away in disgust. I need to keep selling this. “If you want to test it just pour a bit on me and send me out there.” It didn’t take long for the captain to fall for it.

“No! You might be telling the truth. I’m not sure if I should thank you.” An odd smile creeps onto his lips and he turns his back to me. “You’re not the first to try to disguise yourself as one of them.” “What do you mean?” “I meant other people tried to stow away pretending to be infected. As soon as they enter a room with some of the real deal they were sniffed out fast. You were different. Was smart enough to study them and hide like a pro.” Something in my gut was telling me that this wasn’t part of my plan. I hurriedly pull at my bound wrist during his speech, forcing the rope to burn my skin. I stop struggling when he turns around. The captain slowly walks towards me, playfully swinging the knife to his steps until he was almost in my face. “What? No jokes? I thought you’d still be going at it.” I back myself up against the cold wall behind me. “Oh and don’t worry I’m not going to eat you. Don’t think cooking you will get rid of that smell.” “Do I have to ask?” He slides the blade up my thigh cutting the worn fabric and breaking the skin. I hiss through my teeth as I watch beads of blood slowly well up from the new cut. “Maybe, I’m still not sure what I should do with you. I could cut you up but I’ll mix you up with other dark meat and accidentally eat you. Ha ha. So I could starve you out or let your ‘friends’ outside get you once your Zombie Repellant wears off. Rests assure you’re still going to die but I’m giving you a choice, your last one.” I grind my teeth and dart my eyes around the room for anything that could help me until I see the stray cork.

“Oh I think whatever I pick you'll just get a **kick** out of it!” I forced my tired legs to kick the cannibal in the shin as hard as I could. He was down immediately smashing the vial under his weight. The small room quickly fills up with a familiar filthy stench and seeps through any vent or hole just as I hoped. Within the minute a crowd of infected began to swarm the cabin door and mercilessly pound at the worn out wood. The noises were only getting louder at each passing second and as I try to tune out the raspy chanting from the outside. I turn my attention back to the present. For some reason I also hoped that the captain fell on his knife but it my hopes died when I saw the cleaver still in his hand. I continue to thrash and kick the man hoping he’d release the weapon but he doesn’t give up. The kicks could only do so much before my legs cease working from the burning in my worn muscles; until then I used a bit of my strength to try to pull anything that could be sharp enough to cut this damned rope. I can hear the wood from the door splintering and the scent of burning wood singed my nostrils. From my peripheral vision I can spot a growing green hole eat away chunks from the door. The captain groaned loudly as he slowly crawl to his feet, the cleaver gleaming menacingly under the blaring lights above. Before he could swing the knife down on me, the captain bends down yowling in pain and drops the knife near my head. To calm myself down from my mini panic attack, I bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Once calm I willed my wounded arm to pick up the cleaver and cut the rope. The sickly gurgling sound and the smell of burning flesh was a dead giveaway. I raise my head to see acid spilling from Lulu-Belle’s dislocated jaw. A drop or two fall aimlessly onto the floor burning the carpet, some strays burning her baggy flesh but she didn’t seem to respond to it. I don’t know how but Lulu-Belle had come to my rescue and just in time. She was the only infected at the door, the others were probably weary of the acid and looked like she was about to hack another one until she spotted me near her target. I weakly raise my freed arm to get her attention. At first I thought she was going to ignore me and just fire away but she hesitated. Waiting too long to release her ammo she ended up coughing up a few liters of acid at her feet. I shakily gather my things and made my way to the destroyed door. I flash my friend a toothy grin and carefully pat her shoulder. “S-so you are infected! You’re not fit to be called human.”

I scoffed at the wounded man. “Takes one to know one. You know what? No! You’re not worth it. I’m more human than you think. ‘At least I think I am…’ More than you’ve ever been. I can understand that you did what you did to stay alive but you continued with it. Hunted down innocent people for sport, you’re nothing but a predator.” He leans his weight onto the closest wall, unable to support himself alone. “Then what’s with you? You’re the crazy one here! I’m witnessing it right now. That spitting bitch over there didn’t hit you and you have the gale to touch it! Nothing but a walking pile of infection.” Lulu-Belle lets out a faint gasp and inches closer to the captain. “Don’t call her a bitch! She may be infected but she’s still alive. If it wasn’t for the Infection she’d still be a normal girl but she can’t fight that.”

He spits at my feet and pushes himself off the wall to stand up right. “Take this in any way your sick little mind can comprehend. You’re an abomination that should be destroyed. You’re crazier than me, talking to those things like they’re normal people. It’s not like they’ll have anything to say anyway.” I shrug as I gently rub my burned wrist and nod to Lulu-Belle.

“I’m not sure if I’m sane anymore but like you said, I do what I have to do to survive.” The captain manages to turn toward the door just before Lulu-Belle stumbles aside and lets the swarm overwhelm the captain.


End file.
